Sleep is for the restless
by Quezacolt
Summary: Love holds no boundries, knows no fears and suffers no consequences. (JohnElizabeth)


_Sleep is for the restless_

What if John was actually hurt after Teyla attacked him with an IV pole in the infirmary? John-Liz (Spoilers for The Gift)

Elizabeth watched in horror as Teyla rose from the bed. She threw Beckett aside with no effort, everyone watching in shock until John raced toward her, only to be thrown to the ground as well. Teyla-Wraith quickly picked up the metal frame from the IV and smashed it down on John's back, he landed with a sickening thud and Elizabeth backed away slightly, Ford racing from the doorway. The wraith consciousness threw Ford over Teyla's shoulder, he landed several meters away as the wraith walked slowly toward Elizabeth, an evil glint showing through to Teyla's eye.

John squirmed on the ground and raised his head, his blood running cold at the sight of Teyla advancing on Elizabeth.

Struggling to his knees, he ignored the pain on his back until it forced him to fall back down, but he didn't give up, he watched Elizabeth stare daringly and bravely to the monster's consciousness advancing and John struggled to stand, stopping when several large bolts of energy stopped the being. Teyla fell to the ground unconscious, and John slowly and painfully stood up, turning to stare at Bates.

"I can only hope we didn't cause her psychological damage." Elizabeth sighed as John stiffly walked toward her on the balcony. He gave one of his 'everything's going to alright' smiles and leaned next to her, hiding his wince in pain.

"Teyla's one of the strongest people I know." He said bravely, standing away from the railing to look Elizabeth in the eye. "The fact she's been able to hold it together till now with what she's been through in her life.."

The door slid open and Beckett walked through, a small bandage covering a spot over his eye.

"Oh there ye are." He said, smiling as he walked only the balcony. "Major. Doctor Weir."

Elizabeth smiled almost sympathetically.

"Carson! How you feeling?"

"A doozy of a headache." He answered, almost to happily. John frowned slightly. Perhaps it was just Beckett's sedatives. "But I'll be fine. Teyla's awake, and she wants to see both of you."

John glanced at Elizabeth as they followed him out, John reminding himself he should pick up some aspirin whilst his there.

The infirmary was white, and as usual, cold. John winced as they walked through the door toward Teyla, who was lying peacefully, her eyes closed.

Turning his head, he noticed Beckett watching him suspiciously. Uh oh. Had he seen?

"Teyla?" Carson walked to her bedside giving John a look which clearly stated it wasn't over. "Are you thirsty? Can I get you some water?"

Teyla opened her eyes.

"No. I am so sorry, I really thought I could-"

"It's alright." John cut in, "Everything's fine."

Elizabeth nodded. "We are concerned the wraith can connect to you at will though."

Looking, as though slightly confused, Teyla answered. "It has never happened before….No, I am sure I have to connect to them first."

John frowned at the look of desperation on her face.

"I saw their plans…The route their ships are taking to get here."

Elizabeth nodded supporting.

"That's good."

"There's more. They do not just want Atlantis. They know about you." Elizabeth looked at Teyla in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?"

John looked down in pained concentration.

"Sumner! The female Wraith wasn't just feeding on his, she was interrogating him."

Teyla nodded from the infirmary bed.

"That is why they are waking up. That is why they are coming here. They know that Atlantis is the only way to a new rich feeding ground."

John nodded in horrible understanding.

"Earth." And every one around them flinched.

Sighing, Elizabeth nodded.

"Extra precautions." Everyone filed out slowly and silently, John had no doubts the news would spread through Atlantis within hours.

"Major Sheppard. Stay for a moment." John sighed, turning away from the door to a waiting Beckett. Elizabeth looked in confusion, stopping for a brief second before nodding ever so slightly and walking through the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" He asked accusingly as Teyla looked on in confusion.

John sighed. "Look doc. It's nothing, really. If you just give me some pain killers I'll be on my way-"

"No way. Take off your shirt."

Teyla watched as John sighed and cursed, pulling off his shirt and turning his back to Beckett, who gasped.

John frowned as he heard Teyla's small, yet sharp intake of breath.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

The next thing he felt was a sharp slap on his head.

"OW!" He groaned, looking in disbelief. "What?"

"If you EVER leave without telling me your injured EVER again, I'll make sure the first human the Wraith feed on, is you!"

John sighed.

"It's not that bad is it?"

Carson's silence was enough of an answer.

John waited painfully as Carson slowly patched up his back.

"I called Elizabeth over here." Carson said casually. John yelled in shock and spun around.

"What did you do that for!? She has enough guilt hanging over her without knowing I was injured!"

Carson shrugged.

"She has a right to kill you. Oh, and she has a right to know." John snarled in response, throwing on his black military issue shirt and bolting to the door, opening it only to find Elizabeth on the other side.

He gulped.

"Hi…Elizabeth! How are you? I'm just leaving…" Elizabeth's hand pressed into his chest and pushed him back toward the beds.

"Tell me what you did John." She said menacingly. John lowered his head as Carson pulled up the back of his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She almost shouted, slamming her palm onto the back of his head.

He rubbed his head and stood up, trying to be menacing. Elizabeth stood taller herself, and although he was taller, John felt himself recoiling.

"You already had to much guilt…" he muttered keeping his head down.

Elizabeth glared.

"And what made you think I wouldn't want to know the love- er…friend and second in command wouldn't want to know your injured!?"

John narrowed his eyes at her falter, gaining ammunition as he raised his head, confidence restored.

"I'm the love of your life?" He grinned. Expecting any response but that, she suddenly blushed and turned away.

John grinned evilly.

"Well, Elizabeth I never knew."

Elizabeth, raising her head with a menacing glare, took step forward. Breath suddenly caught in his throat as she leaned onto him, she reached around his back, only to poke the large welt along his back.

"OW!" He yelled jumping back as she grinned innocently.

He glared at her.

"Oh your going to pay…!" He said, advancing on her. He grinned and leaned down, capturing her lips in his, intending to leave her astounded, only to feel her deepen the kiss. She pulled away and rested a hand on his chest.

"You can't beat a master John." She grinned, turning and walking away. She stopped at the doorway and glanced back at a shocked Beckett. "I don't think he needs painkillers today Carson."

And she left, John glanced at Teyla and the doc before following her at a run. Teyla and Beckett shared an amused glance.

"At least something good came out of this experience." Teyla said, grinning.

John followed Elizabeth stopping, suddenly breathless as he noticed her disappear into her quarters. Sighing, he followed, knowing their moment of rare fun had evaporated quickly and now Elizabeth was feeling guilty again.

Walking somberly to her door, he didn't bother to knock, instead using his override code to open the door, spotting her instantly, sitting quietly on her bed.

John slowly walked up and sat beside her, wrapping one arm in a friendship way around her shoulders.

"You should have told me." She whispered, eyes filling with unshed tears.

He shook his head.

"It's nothing. A small price to pay."

She shook her head stubbornly.

"No. I should never have agreed to letting her do that."

John looked at her, incredously.

"Would you rather we didn't know they wanted us for Earth? Would you rather all of the peoples of Earth die to save me from a little pain?"

Elizabeth looked up at him.

"I guess…"

He grinned. "Anyway. Now I'm the love of your life, I thought that might be something to talk about."

Elizabeth rested her head on his chest, after a while she dropped off into a peaceful sleep, and John watched her, softly caressing her cheek as he thought,

If the wraith were coming, and doom almost guaranteed to Atlantis, he was glad one of them could sleep tonight.

The end


End file.
